The Rebel
by Princess Shine
Summary: A rebel befriends Shadow the Hedgehog . They become allies and set of to save the world together. Read to find out JUST what happens...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, people, I grown to kind of be like a rebel more, so since I happen to like Sonic games, I had a dream on 8/24/12, and guess what it was? This story.

Chapter 1

**Malana's POV**

I walk through the seemingly endless Darkwood Forest. Things have been quiet, _too _quiet to really take advantage of it. From the quiet, I haven't been able to get any sleep and each time I try, I've been plagued by nightmares. Nightmares of my past.

Also, I have this weird feeling that someone or something is following me. But every time I turn and bring my bow up, there's no one there.

Or so I think.

I had just reached a tunnel that said " You are now leaving the Darkwood Forest."

Then I see it emerge. A claw, determined to catch me. At the last second, I go into ball form. And I roll away.

I hear the frustrated scream behind me.

I turn around and bring my bow up, an arrow already on the bow string. I turn toward the claw. And there is an ebony black hedgehog stuck in it. His quills are all over the place, and he has the occasional red stripe down the middle of it. He is obviously not one of my mother's minions, or else he wouldn't be trapped in the claw like this.

I ready myself. I had done this many times. I take careful aim while I move, and I shoot the claw near the base of it. The claw starts going where it came from. I start climing up the wall and grab on to a nearby pole.

With the bow across my body, I start swinging back and forth. I had shot the base of the claw. And now it's caught. It can't move for… 2 minutes. I grin, that's all the time I need.

When I get high enough, I let go of the pole, flip over in the air, and start running on the wall. I can go about 50 miles per hour. I see a stone and jump off the wall.

The ebony hedgehog just looks at me and stares. I am _that_ good. But it's only because I've had practice, rescuing people from the claw. I gulp. Then I jump in the air and do a backflip. I land on the claw out of breath.

" I'm here to help you," I say to him. I shot a string of arrows on the underside of the claw and lower myself down. I hook my legs on the arrow and reach for the next one. When I get to the end, I flip open a hatch on the side of the claw and type the code :CRUELILA.

The claw shuts down. And it loosens its grip on the black hedgehog. He gets free, and I wait at the bottom, out of breath, and my bow stringed with an arrow.

"Thanks for saving me."

**Shadow's POV**

"No problem." The girl has a rebel-like grin. She is a yellow hedgehog with long hair and woodland-like looking clothes. Hunting boots, tan pants and a black hunting jacket , with a bow in her hand and a silver quiver with silver arrows on her back, makes me think she's a true fighter. She has many small scars on her face. _And_ she has a silver backpack, but it is under the quiver.

She looks me over, and her face lights up.

"What's your name?"

"I am Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. And you?"

"Malana."

" Nice to meet you." We shake hands.

We walk along, into the tunnel.

" Do you want to become allies?"

The question takes me by surprise. I didn't expect her to say that.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Malana's POV**

We- me and Shadow- continued to run. That is, until I realized I forgot something: my sister.

"Stop! I yelled. Shadow stopped to a halt and came to me. In two seconds.

"What is it?"

"I forgot something; my sister."

Shadow's eyes widened.

" Let's find her then!" We sped of the way we'd come.

When we reached the entrance, my attention turned to the claw. "Shadow, I need your help."

He hoisted me on his shoulders and I jumped of them when I was close enough. Strangely there was a path of rings. I smiled, and used that Light Dash skill to my advantage. I landed on a ring and jumped on it. Once in the air, I used my homing attack and zeroed in on one spot : the base of the claw. I kept on attacking it, but nothing worked. I growled in frustration. This one task, it would take me forever!

"Shadow, I could use your help!"

He curtly nodded. "Can you use Light Das- Ahh!"

The claw had caught me! I had been so busy trying to destroy it from the base, and it had snuck up on me from behind. I thrashed around, but that only made the grip _tighter_. I tried to yank my arm out. It worked. In my my hand was 12 rings.

"Shadow, use this!" I tossed him the ten rings. He jumped up and Light Dashed across to me.

" I'm glad you're okay, Malana," he said.

"Aw, thanks." I blushed lightly. _Then_ we heard my sister's voice.

"Malana!"

"Rue!"

As per usual, she was flying. Rue had been born with wings. Yep, wings. Her pack was strapped on her back, and special slots were cut so she could still fly. And Melody was still with her.

" I'm glad you're safe ,sis! Well, kind of…" She laughed nervously and dashed over to the hatch. Rue typed in the code and I was able to get out. We all went down to the ground, and dashed down to the tunnel.

We'd made our great escape.

**Shadow's POV**

We all dashed down the place, Malana and Rue being side by side. I looked at them. Rue was younger then Malana and me. Malana was more older and serious then her sister, and they looked different too.

Rue just-so-happened to be orange. She had brown eyes, unlike her sister, whose eyes where a mixed color of gold and black. Onyx gold. Rue couldn't run very fast, but loved to fly fast. Loved it to the core.

There was a sparkle in Rue's eyes, a sparkle of excitement. They both loved adventure, which was saying something. Unlike Malana, Rue had on a red shirt and jacket, with the same pair of pants and boots. Her wings were the same color as her fur , and as I later learned, the bird that flew with her- the other name that Malana called- _was_ Melody.

When we both heard the familiar music, Rue's face lit up.

" Bingo Highway!"

Rue started to trot toward the place, jumping as she did. Finally she jumped up, started hovering and squealed:

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

With that being said she flipped over and flew high toward the ceiling, and pushed against it. Rue was now zooming toward the place, flying about 75 miles per hour. I spotted a rail and grinned.

Me and Malana started grinding on the rail. The way we were , she was in front, and I was in back. We spotted Rue a couple feet away grinding on the same rail. So now the order was like this: Rue in front, Malana in the middle, and me in the back.

Finally we reached the end of the highway. I took the lead of the group and we went all the way to Seaside Hill.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. The last time I came back, I stopped right in front of them, and sand blew in my friends' faces.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic said, and waited for us. I skated across the sand and came to a halt. So did Malana. Rue hovered above us. "Who are they?"

I nodded at them to introduce themselves.

**Malana's POV**

After the introductions, Shadow's friends introduced themselves. I kept a list of who there was.

Sonic: Fastest hedgehog in the world.

Tails: Two-tailed fox. Tails is just his nickname.

Knuckles: The echidna who protects the Master Emerald.

Shadow: Sonic's clone, he is the _other_ fastest hedgehog in the world.

Rouge: Bat who is a treasure hunter, she is always after the Master Emerald.

E-123 Omega: The last and most powerful of Eggman's E-Series robot's.

Amy: Pink hedgehog who always carries her trusty Piko-Piko hammer around.

Cream: A small rabbit who big ears that enable her to fly. Her companion? 2 Chao, Cheese and Chacola.

Big: Just like his name, Big is a big navy blue cat.

Espio: A purple chameleon that can turn invisible.

Vector: A crocodile. Vector is Vector. Need I say more?

Charmy: A bee that can warp between flowers.

Silver: A time travelling hedgehog.

Blaze: A purple cat that can wield fire.

After I absorbed all of this, I said "I think it's time you knew about my past."

Rue gasped. "Malana, you wouldn't!"

"I will."

I heard Rue groan behind me. "Fine, you'd better be careful."

I nodded feebly.

**Shadow's POV**

"I think it's time you all learned about my past."

Rue's gasped. "Malana, you _wouldn't_!"

"I will."

Rue groaned. "Fine, you'd better be careful."

Malana had us all sit in a circle. Once we sat, she smiled and closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes. They were white, and she floated off the ground involuntary. All the female flyers crowded around her. Rue called Melody to her.

We watched as Malana's past unfolded in front in our eyes. And we watched, horrified.

**Malana's POV**

_**Flashback**_

"_Promise you'll be safe Clove?"_

"_Promise."_

_Rue took Clove too the place where she was going into the castle. "Good luck." _

_Clove smiled. Then she zoomed down the vent, skating. She reached the end and climed down._

_She threw knives at the guards. Unbeknownst to her, there was still one._

_Clove started to trot around the area. She finally slowed to a walk. _

"_Well, you fell __right__ into my trap!"_

_Clove turned around and saw her mother standing there._

_Clove growled." Hello Cruelila."_

"_Hello Clove. I see you are still not calling me 'Mother'."_

_Our mother threw a push force field at Clove. It pushed Clove back, and with a startled scream, got knocked back-right into her trap._

"_Hit it!" Creulila screeched._

_Clove was already up. "Shoot!" She had forgotten a guard; Clove was going to do a homing attack on the switch, but it was too late. The minion had already pressed the button._

_Clove tried to escape, but the rings coming from the device drove her toward the middle. It lifted her up and levitated her. Clove struggled, but this only made the rings press tighter around her body. Clove reared her head back and screamed._

_A window blew open. Still screaming, Clove was thrown out the window. She landed right outside the castle. _

"_I hope Clove's okay."_

"_I know Clove. She's tough and never let anything get in her way!"_

_But that was broken when they saw Clove; her neck was twisted from the fall. "CLOVE!"_

_We rushed toward her, and I fell on my knees."Are you okay?!"_

"_No… " she moaned."My time is up. There is a war coming. Promise me something."_

"_A-Anything!"_

"_You have to win." She whispered. Clove closed her eyes and went still._

_We started sobbing. And we ran away._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Shadow's POV**

Malana's eyes opened. And she fell from the sky.

I gasped and ran forward to catch her. When I was a few feet away, I jumped up to catch Malana.

I landed. She woke up, surprised.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Shadow." I set her down.

Mabye, maybe, this was the beginning of more then a friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Shadow's POV**

As I caught Twister I thought of her favorite places. The forest. The lake. Both would be good. I knew for a fact that there was a lake nearby, away from Cruelia's castle.

I landed then and whispered in her ear "Let's go to the woods, my treat." She nodded.

"Rue!"

Twister tapped her ear. Once, twice. For the first time I noticed a comm. Device clipped to her ear. I guess she turned it off, because Rue gave her a confused look that seemed to say 'What you'd do _that_ for?' The others also exchanged confused glances.

But me and Twister knew. And we weren't telling anyone.

She seemed to see right though Rue, though.

"A reason."

Rue smirked. Everyone else… well you know how the saying goes… 'Another one bites the dust!'

Twister face palmed. "Never mind," she muttered. "Anyways…" she trailed off, gathered her bow, her arrows, and we ran north. Going at top speed it was gonna be seconds before we reached our destination.

Thing is, she flew too far ahead.

I mentally sighed, and whistled to put her back in her place. Twister nodded and stopped. It was seconds before I realized she _did_ stop, not didn't, and I turned around and headed back.

"What's up?" I asked casually, breaking the silence.

" I just want to teach you something. Whenyou're part or a team, you look out for one another. Me and Rue have done many things to keep us connected and let us know where the other is and whether our not they're safe. Here, let me give you an example."

She clicked and a mockingbird landed on her shoulder.

"Repeat after me."

Twister took a deep breath, then she hummed low in her throat. At least I _thought _it was a hum, but I was wrong. It was something else.

Purring.

Twister was _purring._

_Woah, _I thought. Then I remembered her words. _Repeat after me._ So not wanting to disappoint her, I did as (previously) asked.

"Good." A smirk molded her lips and she let the bird go. She then started to fly up the tree.

When we got up there Twister asked the one question that was on my mind all this time:

"Are we gonna spend the night?"

A short while later we were on the base of a tree branch, resting. She'd told me the story of her life- the good times and the bad- and in turn I'd told her mine. It only seemed fair. Besides, we had so much in common.

Well, she was resting anyways.

I was still awake, and Twister, well, she'd cried herself to sleep. After today, the day which seemed like a week, like it would never end, _was_ ending. And I was surprised. The now exhausted yellow hedgehog, the one with wings, was lying in my arms. On this note I was _very_ surprised.

Then I realized.

She was closest to one of my best friends. My crush, even. And combined we could be so much more.

And, I'll admit it, I wanted to be that so much more.

So I did one of the most riskiest things I'd done in my life.

I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow at your Service

Chapter 4: Shadow at your Service

Author's Note: Okay. I changed a couple things:

1:My OC's name is now Twister.

2:I forgot to mention: she has wings.

3:She has gifts. These include:

Being able to see into the past

Light Dash( with the rings and everything)

Magic powers( of Air-that's why she's called Twister!)

4. Her wings was broken before.

5. This is a mix of _Sonic Heroes_ and _Sonic X_, so don't be surprised if you see Chris anytime soon!

6. Shadow will act un-Shadow like at times; um, scratch that, most of the time.

I might make more changes in the future, so look out for those. On with the story!

* * *

**Twister's POV(it's gonna be Twister's POV for all of this chapter)**

"I hate breath mints," I grumbled over the crunching of leaves. We were currently walking through the forest. I was annoyed as hell. That was because in my sleep I have rolled over and gotten a tree branch in my wing lined _perfectly along the bone. _So I was stuck on the ground, and it was irritating me, along with my wing.

Shadow had no emotions at all.

I was mad at him for it.

"Deal with it." was his snark remark. I growled slightly, letting my hands ball into fists. Oh, how sweet it would feel to punch him right now. And I decided to do just that.

But when my hand was mere _centimeters_ away from his face, he spun around and grabbed my fist.

"Nice try, Onyx," he said, using the nickname he had for me. " Keep in mind that I am stronger then I look."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Can you let go of my hand now?"

"Yeah."

He did. And we went on our way.

* * *

"How soon are we gonna get there?" I asked.

"Aren't you the impatient one. I dunno, you're the one with wings. Go check. " he said sarcastically.

Shadow knew very well my wing was injured. Either that or he forgot.

"Hello. Irritated wing here. Can't fly." I said it in the most sarcastic voice possible.

"…Right." Shadow grinned sheepishly and chuckled. " Here, _let me help you._"

Shadow moved behind me and gently grasped my my right wing in his right hand. He _ever_ _so slowly_(Or as slowly as he could manage; it seemed pretty fast to me) edged the stick out with the other. I gave a sharp gasp of pain as the stick scrapped bone.

"Shhh. It's okay Twister. Everything is okay now. I've almost got it." Shadow stroked my wing feathers gently, which made me twitch and stifle back a moan of pleasure. Oh crap. Shadow had just found my hot spot, and he knew it too. I could literally feel him smiling.

Then I didn't feel the stick anymore. I sighed and collapsed to my knees in pure, raw, hound-dog-true type of relief.

"Now we just gotta get you an Ace bandage. Either that or something similar."

"Right. Let's go!" I _tried_ to fly, but didn't remember:

The skin of my wing was broken and bleeding. In other words:

1: I couldn't fly.

2: I could only rely on my legs for the time being.

3: _And this is the horrifying one: _It might never heal. Hence, I might never be able to fly again.

I fell right down. Right into Shadow's arms.

He wasn't blushing at all. I've pulled that stunt to try to get him embarrassed.

Shadow-_ 1_

Twister-_0. _Epic fail.

And then it happened.

"OW!_ I didn't tell you to drop me!"_


End file.
